The Love of Bruce W and Selina K
by Appleskyrimderp
Summary: Bruce Wayne, the young billionaire that witnessed so many horrible things, is faced with an emotion that can only keep him from spiraling and burning to the ground with sadness, pain and anger. Although Selina Kyle with change all of that. (I know awful summary deal with it)
1. Chapter 1 Emotional Mush

A Bruce and Selina Story

Before I start this story I would like to say that this is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be that good. I am open to any suggestions, even if it is mean or hateful I am open to it. I have put some of the actual series into this, but I also altered some of the story **(I do not own the series Gotham or anything Batman related I own nothing, Anything you see here is nothing I own it all goes to the people that created batman and gotham.)** Bruce and Selina are both 14 in this fic Please enjoy and without further ado

* * *

"The day had started so perfect, why did I think it would be fine to do this!"

Young Bruce Wayne screamed as he sat alone on a building in Gotham it was 6:00 and he already made the worst of the day. "If I had not said anything she would still be my friend!" "I mess up everything!" Bruce sobbed to himself.

(Flash Back)

Alfred I need to tell you something. Your friend didn't lose his balance and fall, Selina pushed him. Bruce said calmly. Well Bruce thank you for telling me but I'm afraid I think we should alert the police. Alfred told him. No you will not tell anyone! Bruce shouted That's an order. He told him Okay master Bruce. Alfred said walking away. Bruce ran to his room crying because of his betrayal, when none other that Selina Kyle AKA Cat climbed through his window now seeing his state. Genuinely concerned for him she asked "What's wrong B?" "I-I told him everything." He said crying even more. Now fueled by anger and hurt she narrowed her eyes and said "Listen punk if you ever break a promise again I will make you regret it. You got that?" She asked nothing but venom in her tone. I-I-I'm so sorry." he said as he ran out of the room then going out the front door running towards Gotham city. He just kept running until he got to a roof top.

(End Flash Back)

As he sat alone he didn't know that the person of his thoughts was watching seeing what he was screaming and crying about. " Yo B don't be such a chump just because I'm angry don't mean I'm not your friend." " What are you doing here?" "I thought you hated me now." Bruce said as his friend and secret crush sat down next to him. " Just because you told your butler that I killed the man doesn't mean I hate you."

" But you specifically told me that I can't tell anyone, and I did anyways." " Besides just be honest I know it's my fault that you hate me and I just have to live with it." Bruce hoarsely told her. Selina just sat there and listened to him heart broken. "Had he really beaten himself up this much because he told something that was their secret." she asked herself. One look at his face and his tear stained vest she knew the answer.

"Bruce just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I hate you I just needed some time to myself." she softly comforted him. After a little while with her arm on his shoulder Bruce stood up and started to walk away crying even harder. " That's the answer to my question she only thinks of me as a friend." Bruce thought. With that thought his heart shattered knowing that she would never love him.

Now that she saw that she wasn't letting him leave until she was okay. The boy of her thoughts recently was seemingly broken. She didn't know why but she just watched as he stood near the fire escape. "Selina you don't get it! You never will I wanted to be more than friends with with you and I can see that you don't" he screamed tears filling his eyes again. "I know you don't like me like I do you so please just leave me alone for a little while." He said as he then ran near the middle of the building. "B wait I need to tell you-." "NO I don't want to here how you are going to tell me you hate me!" he miserable shouted. And with that he started running towards the edge of the building. "B NOOO!" Cat screeched as she started running after him. She was about five feet behind him when he jumped, he landed on the next building over and kept running. With Selina sprinting full speed after him. "Man he is much faster than he looks!" She thought while slowly gaining on him. After a few minutes of him running he started slowing down while Selina was still going as fast as she was when they started. " I don't get it why is she following me!" He asked himself "Maybe she wants to hurt me because I told her I liked her." He thought as he came to another roof ledge to jump. This time however he didn't make it he was barely too short and gripped on the ledge "Bruce!" she screeched and easily made the jump then dropped down to grab him. "This is it!" Bruce thought as his arms gave out. He waited for death but it never came. He looked up to see Selina struggling and trying to pull him up "Damn it B you can't do these things!" "What did you accomplish by trying to get away, Huh?" she asked annoyed. " I'm sorry I told you I like you, just let go of me if you don't like me I'm nothing." He told her as he waited to be dropped. Then he felt like he was moving. She moved him over to the side and let go of him over a fire escape. " I didn't mean to make him feel like this!" " He didn't give me the chance to tell him I like him too." "B you really got to work on jumping farther." She joked trying to stay cool. " Why are you still being nice to me?" Bruce asked in a depressed tone. " B you never waited for me to tell that I like you too." she said calmly. 'You do?" Bruce asked his voice sounding a lot happier. " Yea B I do." she said "Well wo-would you like to come have dinner at my house tonight?" he asked hoping for a certain response. "Yea I'd like that B." "What time is dinner though?" She asked needing to know when to be there. " It's usually served around 8:00." He replied " Okay I'll be there, see ya later B I'm going to get ready," she said happily then quickly left making sure to make it look attractive as she flipped backwards and ran down the fire escape. "wow she looks beautiful." Bruce mused as he started walking towards the fire escape.

It was 6:45 when Selina climbed through the window of Barbara's apartment excited. " Hey Selina you look pretty excited, what's up?" Barbara asked interested in what could possibly make even someone like her happy. "I have a date tonight!" Selina happily shouted spinning around looking for something to wear. " Really who with?" Barbara asked not completely convinced. " Bruce Wayne!" "remember him?" Selina asked finding a nice blue dress with a small rose attached to it. " Wow, yea I remember him. He was such a polite boy." Barbara replied as she walked to her bedroom getting ready for bed. " Well I'm going to bed now goodnight Selina." "Good night Barbara." And with that Selina walked to the bathroom changing and then walking out the door. "hmm I really can't make it to the Wayne manor walking." She said out loud. " Ooh I have an idea." throwing a rock through the window of the apartment building. Soon enough detective Gordon showed up as saw her standing there. "okay it's 7:03 now so if we go straight to Bruce's house I should get there with ten minutes to spare." She thought. "Okay cat why break the window?" Gordon asked. " I need you to take me to Wayne manor." She said politely. "Why the last time I did that you and Bruce went into the city and you disappeared. " Bruce asked me out on a date, in less than an hour and I can't walk 25 miles across the city in that time!" She shouted exasperated about explaining her personal life to a cop. " Okay cat just this once I'll help you get there." Jim told her. " Yaay! Thank you soo much!" Cat said happily.

6:45 "Alfred I'm home!" Bruce shouted walking to the dining room looking for him. I'm in the kitchen master Bruce!" Alfred shouted back. "Alfred I invited Selina for dinner tonight, so can you make some extra food please." He asked. "Why certainly master Bruce I'll go ahead and assume you want to eat alone with her." Alfred asked with a hint of question in his voice. " Yes Alfred if that's not to much trouble." Bruce asked hoping it wouldn't be. "Alright, well I'll get the table set and cook the extra food for you master Bruce." "Thank you Alfred I'll be getting ready for dinner!" And with that he walked to his room for a nice and quick shower. 7:00 Bruce, now out of the shower wearing a nice black tux with a white button up shirt underneath the tux. Bruce then started combing his hair. Now ten minutes later Bruce's hair was fixed and looked clean. " Alright now I have to wait for her to get here."

8:00 PM

"Thanks Jim I just barely made it see ya later about the window!" Selina said as she ran up to the door and knocked. Alfred opened the door. "Hello miss Kyle would you happen to be here for dinner?" He asked "Yes Bruce asked me to come." She replied hoping he already knew. " Why yes, he probably wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he spent the entire time since he got here trying to clean up and make sure everything was perfect for you." Alfred whispered. "he went out of his way to make sure I liked everything." she thought. "Thank you Alfred, where is Bruce?" " I believe master Bruce is in the dining room. Just follow me and I'll bring you there." Then Alfred led the way to the dining hall and retired to his room. "He-hello Selina h-how are you?" Bruce asked when she sat down. "I'm doing great thanks for asking B." "You're welcome." Bruce nervously, but tried to sound confident.

(Selina's Thoughts)

This dinner is great! I wonder how Alfred cooks like this. Bruce looks really handsome. More handsome than he usually does. I wonder why he likes me though I'm nothing special. I can barely even believe he wanted to be my friend in the first place. I guess he really likes something about me.

(Bruce's Thoughts)

The dinner is better than usual, I wonder what Alfred did differently this time. I'm really relieved that she said yes when I asked her to come to dinner with me. She looks beautiful. I wonder what it is that she likes about me though, I'm not special in any way other than being the son of the Wayne's.

"You look re-really nice Selina." "Thank you Bruce, and you look very handsome." They both chatted for a while and before they knew it dinner was over. " I can pay a cab to take you home in." "nah that's okay I have to go find a way to pay for a window." " Why?" Bruce asked cautiously. "Well I wouldn't have been able to get here in time for dinner walking soo... I broke a window and Detective Gordon and Bullock came and then brought me here." She replied feeling embarrassed for mentioning the window. " Don't worry I can pay since you did that to get here, I will pay a cab to take me to the place where you broke the window and then drive you home." Bruce replied calmly. "Thanks B but I broke the window of the building where I'm staying so they kind of banned me from the place forever." she replied her face beat red from talking about. "Oh well you're welcome to stay here if you want." Bruce replied. "Thanks B I'll take you up on that offer." Well I will show you to your room and make sure you're comfortable." "Thanks B." Bruce then walked Selina to her room and climbed up to the roof above his room to look and think about how this date went. Little did he know Selina also climbed up to the roof to think.

" That went good right?" Bruce asked to no one in particular. " I hope it did, I really want her to like me I guess I should just trust her when she said she like me." " I wonder if she liked having dinner here?" " Yea I did B how about you?" "Ahhhh! Bruce jumped up and fell off the roof. He landed in the pool three stories below. " Hahahaha" She laughed as he landed into the pool and with that she jumped after him. "Well that was fun." She said after they both went inside. "Well that was fun, but it's getting late we should probably go to bed goodnight Cat." And with that they parted going to their rooms. Bruce stayed awake to start investigating Wayne enterprises, while Selina lay there in her room thinking of how everything went. Was she polite enough, did she communicate with him well? She didn't know but she sure hoped she did. " I really hope he liked me, well I guess I overheard him talking to himself on the roof he does like me, but I hope he knows I thought he was perfect for our date." " I just hope I did well as far as a date goes." She muttered sleepily to herself. "I loved every bit of it except I just wish he would have kissed me." she said sadly. "I guess since I'm still here the date technically is still going since I'm still here, but he won't kiss me tonight that would be bad for both of us and awkward." " I guess I have to wait for my first kiss." she said as she slowly as she drifted off to sleep Selina woke up in tears as she heard thunder and saw lightning. It terrified her badly. "*sobbing* Why now Why is there thunder now!" She quietly cried. "But an idea went through her mind this might get her to be able to go into Bruce's room for the rest of the night. It was only midnight now so it would be a while before she would have to leave to find a place to stay. So she went to the door of Bruce's room and knocked. He answered it in his tuxedo. "Hey Selina is something wrong. He asked with a concerned look on his face when he saw that she was crying. " I'm terrified of storms!" she cried hugging him close to her. They stood like that for a while and then Bruce invited her into his room. His room was just the same as hers, except it with a large board on the wall with pictures news articles, and lines connecting everything. Near the board were huge stacks of files and notes that he wrote down for each file. The rest of the room had a table a dresser and a bed that was huge.

"Don't worry the storm can't get in here." He tried to calm her. " I don't care it is still scary!" she said crying even more. He spent a few minutes thinking before asked him about still being in his suit. "Well I never really went to sleep. I just kind of started working on more files about my parents murder." He said sadly. She looked at him and then she realized that he was crying about something. "What are you crying about B?" "I stay up all night every night looking for clues about my parents murder so I spend a lot of time each night crying with the constant reminder of what happened." Then she saw something else in his eyes he was tired He hasn't slept well since that happened a few months ago. "I'm really sorry about what happened B." She told him. "Can I stay here for the night." she asked still crying a little. "Of course you can Selina." "I would do anything for you." He told her which made her heart melt. Feeling a little bolder she leaned forward and kissed him. For her is was magical, it lasted for a while longer than she expected a kiss to last, but that was okay she had her first kiss with the only person that mattered to her. It opened her mind to completely new things and feelings. For Bruce he felt like nothing bad could ever happen again. For the first time in months he was truly happy. But to both of them the kiss was to short. They each wanted more. "I really like you a lot Selina more than words can express." he said as he happily looked into her eyes. " I love you to B." She said happy that they had said those things.

"There is only one more thing I will ask you, Selina will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course I will. There is nothing that can keep me from being your girlfriend." "This is the first time I've been happy in months. He said now that someone cared about him that could become family. Bruce's mind was filled with complete happiness as he relaxed his mind completely. For him he didn't have to worry about anything any more. "Selina said yes!" He thought, mind being filled with new feelings of love and joy. For a while longer both of them just sat there deep in thought.

(Selina's thoughts)

That was perfect! I've never been this happy! I wonder how he feels about it. He seems gone though, he seems relaxed. I wonder what he's thinking now.

(Bruce's thoughts)

That was amazing! I've never felt like this before. I don't feel sad by their death right now, even though they're my parents I can't remember feeling so happy! I hope she feels the same way. I know exactly how I feel about her now! I love her so much!

"That was perfect." they said in unison. They sat like that until she noticed that it was around 2:00 in the morning. Bruce looked at the clock and saw the time. "We should probably go to sleep now, it's getting late." Bruce softly said. "What about you staying up investigating?" She asked wondering why he would just stop doing everything for her. "It can wait. You're still my guest, and girlfriend so I want to pay more attention to you for a while." He answer brightly blushing. "Okay well I'm laying down now." She said as she jumped to one side of the bed. "Good night B" "Good night Selina." And with that they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Selina woke up around 6:00 and realized she should get out of his bed and go to hers before Alfred finds her there.

Now laying in her bed "It feels so cold here." she complained "Leave it to rich people to have comfortable beds, but it's not good if they're cold when you lay down." " I hate this bed!" she said out loud. "It's so cold, I've been in it forever and it's still not warm!" I guess I'm just warmer than the bed can get." she resolved since she slept in the same bed as her new boyfriend Bruce. She lay there for a while before Alfred knocked on the door and told her "Breakfast will be ready in an hour Miss Kyle." Alfred said. "Thank you Alfred." She told him for being polite. Even if he was a butler he didn't have to be that nice to everyone.

Later in the dining room again, "Thanks for letting me stay for breakfast B, this is really good." "You're welcome." After dinner they talked for a while before Selina skillfully tried to get him to let her stay for a while. "Well I should probably get going I need to find a comfortable place in an alley to stay now." She said as she hoped he would be as nice as she thought he would be. "Oh um. Well if you want you can stay here until you get a good place to stay, not a place on the street." he nervously answered, slightly blushing she said " Thanks B if you don't mind I could stay here." she said as he cautiously answered "Your welcome I just want to help you if you need anything." Then Alfred said "Okay master Bruce It's time to go to school for a while." And with that they both left leaving Selina alone in Wayne Manor for a few hours to do whatever she wants. "Well now that I have this place to myself what do I want to do?" she asked herself. She walked outside and started climbing to the roof. She sat there for a while just looking at things everywhere and then started thinking about Bruce. "Why am I so lonely now!" "I'm used to being alone all the time in the streets." "So what's different about being alone now?' she asked herself feeling emptiness in her at the moment. "I believe it is that you miss master Bruce miss Kyle." "aaagh!" "Alfred when did you get back?" she asked knowing he was not that fond of her. "I got back just in time to here you up here on the roof." he answered sitting down looking into Gotham. "if you wish to see him this badly why not go to school with him?" he asked "Because I hate school, it's boring and then I have to go every day." Well I'll let you decide what to do." I must go and clean the house for a while now."

"Well now that he just listened to my thoughts I might as well go visit the school he is in." Selina said. And with that she climbed down and started running off to Bruce's school. (it's only a few miles away in this) She got there in ten minutes and was walking around in the halls. Then she sees in a classroom window, Bruce's is sitting in the back of the filled classroom drawing something on a notebook. " hmm why not cause even more trouble for him." she asked herself. She quickly found a rock and got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. That said,

 **Hey B sorry, but I noticed you were gonna get in trouble anyways meet me when school is over. I'll be by the fountain. XOXO**

Then she attached the paper to the rock and threw it at Bruce, it busted the window and landed on his desk. Quickly he looked towards the hole in time to see Cat jumping over the wall and running back to Wayne Manor

"Mr. Wayne, will you please explain what happened?" the teacher asked angrily. Turning bright red he said " Th-that was m-my girlfriend Se-Selina." he quietly mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you will you repeat louder, the class wants to hear what you said!" the teacher told him. Again Bruce said it louder, and the class burst out laughing.

After school Bruce got ready to walk home. "Hey Bruce I know you were lying about having a girlfriend nobody likes you!" laughed Ryan. "Listen Ryan if you don't believe me I don't care, but if you make a problem for me I will beat you senseless." The small Wayne told him. "Listen Wayne I don't know who you are, but I saw that girl she is way to cute to be your girlfriend, let alone even associate with you. I've said it once and I'll say it again, No one loves y-" Ryan didn't get to finish as another rock was hurled towards him Bruce heard the rock flying in time to duck, but it hit Ryan right in the face. On it there was another note. Ryan grabbed it and it said

Hey jerk I am Bruce's boyfriend and you need to lay off him. Got it?"

Amazed at how fast she could write that fast and then attach it to the projectile Bruce started to walk away with a look of surprise on his face. he saw Selina walking over to the fountain and sat down, motioning for him to sit next to her. So he changed course and was about halfway to the fountain when Ryan spun him around and punched him in the stomach. Bruce was then pushed onto the ground "Oof, Oow!" he moaned. Getting up Bruce looked Ryan in the eye and said "Do it again I dare you." Again Ryan tried to punch Bruce in the stomach, this time not successful Selina watched in utter shock when instead of Bruce getting pummeled like she thought he grabbed the fist twisted Ryan's arm and then kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could. Then Bruce again started walking towards Selina "Okay so why throw a rock through the window?" " You just won a fight with a guy that is bigger than you and thats what you ask!" She said amazed that he could actually fight. "What, you know I was training with Alfred, I just want to know why you threw a rock with a note to me." he told her as they started walking

(Back to Ryan)

"Woah Ryan what happened to you!" all his friends asked seeing him on the ground. " I'll tell you It was that ass Wayne!" I tried to tell how she couldn't be his girlfriend, then I tried to punch him, he twisted my arm and kneed me in the stomach." Shouted Ryan. "Well if he's going to be like that let's pay him and that girl a visit on their way to his house." Suggested one of Ryan's friends. "thats a great idea let's go teach that punk a lesson, then that girl will like me for being strongest." he said to them "and if she doesn't we will just take her anyway to a secluded place and then have our way with her!" Ryan told them in a low voice, then the four started maniacally laughing.

(Back to Bruce and Selina)

"Well I had to get your attention somehow." she said as he just sighed. "well what is Alfred going to say when he finds out?" "Just don't tell him, besides it's me that broke it not you. Also what were you drawing?" "um we-well I don't really know I was just b-bored and scr-scribbled on paper." he answered too quickly for Selina to think he wasn't lying. "then show me it." she stated more than asked. "WHAT No-nooo I can't do that it's embarrassing. "Oh come on B just show me, do you really want me to take it by force?" she said in a menacing tone. "Fine here." he said giving her the paper then started walking faster. She looked at it and gasped. It was a picture of her. "B I didn't know you could draw this good." "What other amazing secrets do you have?" Those are the only things I keep secret." he quietly answered glad she wasn't upset that he drew her. "Do you want it, I was going to give it to you later, but -" "Hey Wayne I didn't like what you did to me back there." Ryan stated coldly as he punched him in the nose. Bruce's nose started bleeding, but that didn't matter what did matter is that his friends were grabbing Selina and trying to drag her off. "What are you doing to her!" he asked anger and fear that she would get hurt taking over his body. "Oh well after I kill you were going to lock her up somewhere where no one will find her. There I'll make her love me you understand?" "If she still doesn't love me I'm going to rape her again and again until she does love me Got it." Selina's eyes got big as the conversation happened. "B help!" She screeched while trying to get away from them. one tripped her, and another grabbed her arms, then the third one held a cloth with chloroform on it up to her face. Now knocked out Selina just lay there as they tied her up then walking to Bruce. "Now that she can't struggle it's time to deal with you!" he screamed as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Bruce in the stomach. Coughing Bruce went limp pretending to have passed out from being stabbed. And they believed it. "Wow what a weakling." he said leaving the knife then walking over to Selina "Now that he's out of the way lets wait for her to wake up and see little old Wayne helping her now," he sneered.

A few hours later Selina woke up to the horrible sight. "Beee!" She screeched struggling against the rope trying to get to him "Okay she is awake now time to get her to the secret hideout." "Now that they're walking away I can finally get up." Bruce thought. He cracked open his eyes and saw a horrible sight They were all concentrated on removing her clothes They started trying to take off her shirt. Now Bruce wasn't just mad he was furious he was going to do anything to save her. The knife still in his stomach didn't hurt anymore all that mattered to him was saving her. Slowly and quietly Bruce got up, Selina saw this and just acted along. "please stop don't no I don't want this!" she screeched. A few real tears started coming knowing that this was actually happening. But before they could actually get her shirt off. "Listen I am not happy now , No what you're doing now is not going to happen I will stop you even if I actually die!" Bruce screamed as he slowly started walking to them with the bloody knife in hand. "Get him while I finish this business." he said motioning Selina's shirt. One of them ran at him with another knife. "Listen Wayne you've had your chance to get away and leave her to us, but now we're gonna make sure you die!" he said stabbing at him. before the blade could connect with his chest Bruce sliced at the unknown friend of Ryan's hand he dropped the knife and screamed in pain as he started running trying it get away. Next came someone Bruce knew, Mark " listen Mark just run away like your friend did."

"No I'm going to kill you and then let you rot!" he shouted slowly walking towards Bruce "Listen Mark if you stand in my way I will kill you." Bruce said venom in his tone. Mark started running towards him. Bruce simply ducked and held his knife forward it stabbed Mark in the chest missing his heart, but enough to make him pass out. Bruce didn't bother to get the knife back he just went straight for Ryan "Ryan let go of her now!" Bruce commanded. "why should I you didn't stop the one behind you say goodbye Bruce you're going to die. Bruce just dropped to the floor and the knife coming for him hit nothing but air still moving forward it crashed into Ryan killing him.

Now that Ryan was dead all Bruce had to do was untie Selina "Thank you so much B! she said hugging him. "Your welcome I wouldn't let them do anything to you." "but what happened to the third guy?" she asked looking around. "I don't know but let's just go to my house before any police come here." Bruce told her as they walked home. When the manor was in sight Bruce collapsed from loss of blood. He woke up in his bed with bandages and a very worried Selina sitting there next to him crying. "Ugh how did I get here?" He asked trying to sit up. "Bruce! I thought you were dead!" "Well I'm not so please tell me how did I get here?" "When you passed out I ran and got Alfred. He knows everything that happened." She softly told him. "well master Bruce it appears you're training paid off you managed to survive for about 2 hours before passing out. At least you got as close as you could to be here." Alfred answered relieved that he woke up. "well you will need to take it easy for a few days." Alfred told him before walking out of the room. "You were almost dead B." "I was so worried." she said crying into his chest. "Ow that hurts Selina!" he said groaning from pain. "Sorry B!" she quickly let go giving him an apologetic look.

The rest of the day happened with no eventfulness at all. Selina was on the roof watching the sunset, when she started thinking " He risked his life for me when he could have just left and left me there." "He put my safety, before his own life!" "That is the nicest thing that anyone ever did for me." "And all I did was tell him thank you." "I have to do something for him." And she climbed down thinking of a good way to repay him.

"Why do I have to stay in bed Alfred!" "I'm fine!" Bruce said annoyed. "Because master Bruce you were just stabbed, and passed out from blood loss! You have to gain more blood and wait until you can move without bleeding even more." Alfred answered. Bruce just lay there trying to think of anything he could do to pass the time. "Can I at least watch T.V? He asked hoping Alfred would allow it. "I don't see why not." he replied handing Bruce the remote. "Now to watch the news." Bruce thought. After a while Bruce started getting lonely. "I wish Selina were here, then at least I could have company." Bruce muttered.

Selina was now In a dollar store looking for things to make something special. She got black construction paper, google eyes, pink construction paper glue, and colored pencils. The grand total was $5.37. "Oh crap I don't have money." she thought "Well I don't exactly need money I just can't be caught." "She then put everything in her jacket and walked out the door. The alarm started going off. "Great now I have to deal with that!" and with that she started running towards her new home. "I guess I'll be staying at B's house for a while so might as well go there first." When she got there Detective Gordon was there. "Great now I need to avoid him." she muttered.

"Thank you for visiting detective Gordon." "You're Welcome Alfred could you send Bruce here for me?" "I can't do that, but seeing as you don't already know I'll tell you Bruce got into a fight at school after someone told him he wasn't good enough to have miss Kyle as a girlfriend." "wait Cat is his girlfriend?" Gordon asked shocked. "Yes, but anyways he kneed the person in the stomach and walked away after seeing Cat they start walking towards her. They got attacked by the same kid and three of his friends. They tried to kill Bruce and rape miss Kyle. Bruce got stabbed in the stomach, and played dead. They had knocked out miss Kyle so he lay there waiting for her to wake up. When she did she released a blood curdling scream creating some form of distraction. I am not proud to say though that Bruce killed two people helping Cat." "He was stabbed! Why did you not call me I could have arranged a way to get him to the hospital! What about Cat was she you know...?" Gordon asked skittishly. "No Bruce stabbed two people to death and cut one's hand. then he untied her and they started walking here when he passed out from blood loss. He is upstairs recovering, and miss Kyle went to Gotham to get something for him as a thank you. "Can I see Bruce?" He asked. After Alfred gave him the okay he practically ran to Bruce's room looking at the bed to see Bruce lying there with a large bandage on his stomach, and a pan with a cloth and bloody water in it. "Hey Bruce I heard what happened are you okay?" Gordon asked. "Yea I'm fine, I'm just glad I could save Cat before Ryan and his friends could do anything." Bruce said completely calm. "Yea Bruce you are going to have to tell me exactly what happened, because I need to tell the parents of the two dead and the two missing need to be turned in. "Well one's name is Mark Tenaska, but I don't know the other's name." "Okay well would you be able to identify the second if you saw him?" "Yea I think I can." Bruce answered.

"Let's see if I can get in unnoticed." Selina said to herself. She started climbing and went into Bruce's room without looking and when she noticed him he was right next to her. "Hello Cat, why break and enter through the window?" "I'm not I've been staying here since I got banned from Barbara's apartment. I didn't think the rock would cause that much trouble." "Well I can't help you there Cat, but I must get going. Bye" And with that Detective Gordon left. "Well B I'm going to my room now so see ya.

In Selina's room she made a little cat card for Bruce that said

 **Thank you so much for saving my life B. You didn't have to try to save me, if you had just walked away they would have really ruined my life. It really means so much that you risked your own life just to protect me. I love you! XOXO**

 **Cat,**

When she finished the card she walked to Bruce's room. What she saw mortified her. She just screamed as loud as she could and fainted while Alfred rushed to the room to see the awful sight. Alfred grabbed a phone and called an ambulance and then rushed Bruce to the emergency room. Alfred called detective Gordon and told him, " Detective Gordon you need to come to the hospital quickly! Bruce has been stabbed twice!" He practically screamed, and with that Jim Gordon was there in minutes. "What happened!" he screamed. "Well as I saw it I was making dinner for master Bruce and Miss Kyle when I heard her terrified shriek. So I rushed into the room to see a knife in Bruce's chest and the words We Warned you written on the wall in his blood." Alfred said stuttering and scared. "Do you happen to have the knife that was used?" Gordon asked. "Yes here." Alfred answered giving him a bag with a bloody knife in it. "Okay thank you Alfred I'm going to give this to Ed to see if he can find anything about it." Gordon said leaving.

After some time Mr. Ed Nygma came out of the investigation room with a large paper filled with notes and scans. "It appears that a child used it to make a cut in the Wayne child barely missing his heart, but still causing a lot of damage. It's no doubt that the person that did this wanted Bruce de-." "Wait! The boy was never caught Bruce is still in danger! Sorry Ed I gotta hurry!" Gordon yelled running to a car.

(Selina's thoughts)

This is all my fault! I caused this! If I could have stopped this.

"I'm so sorry B." She said weakly sobbing. "I-I-I." She couldn't finish the sentence and started sobbing louder. Bruce now stirring barely conscious heard Selina talking. "I-I wish thi-thi-this never happened!" "I-I wish you never fe-fe-fell in love with me! I-if you di-didn't you wouldn't ha-have been stabbed like th-this!" she said crying her throat now burning. Bruce couldn't stand this now, mustering up all his strength Bruce said "I-I'm happy I fe-fell in love with you. I'm not happy without you with me Selina. I-I wouldn't want to live i-if you didn't love me." he said now feeling even weaker. "B! You're awake." she said sobbing less after hearing him.

"Hey Wayne I betcha didn't expect to see me again did ya?" "Well since you really can't take a hint and die I'm going to kill you now, and your precious Cat." Said the person laughing maniacally. "Before you die though why don't you explain to this one why you didn't fight back against dieing. Hmm?" He said regaining composure. "B?" she asked confused

(Selina's thoughts)

What he didn't fight back! What did he do that was so bad as to make B not fight back? He fought back because he saw what was happening to me the first time sinc- Wait NOO he-he didn't fight back, and I was left alone instead of like the first time.

Sure she wasn't the smartest in deduction, but she wasn't an idiot. "No." She gasped out looking at him and back to the other person seeing why he didn't fight back. "Yes Cat I didn't fight back because he threatened you if I made any noise. I wouldn't let that happen I-I'm sorry." Bruce said struggling to get the words out. "Too late for sorry's Wayne cause both of you are going to die n-." "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gordon shouted holding his gun up pointing at the attempted killer. "No you stop officer. I'm protected by don Moroni you can't do a thing." Mark smirked watching Gordon. "If you don't put the knife down I will shoot!" he shouted trying to intimidate him. But then something completely unexpected happened. Cat grabbed the arm with the knife and twisted it while pushing Mark on the floor. " Listen punk I'm not letting anything happen to my Brucie you got that? And if anything happens to him I will come for you and your little friends making you all wish you were dead." She said calmly in a very menacing tone. "O-Okay I won't bother you again, PLEASE let go!" with one final twist they all heard a snapping and then whimpering. Then Detective Gordon grabbed the kid and took him to the station for questioning.

(1 month in the hospital later)

(and yes Cat stays with Bruce the whole time)

"Selina you really don't have to stay here, I'm going to get out of here in a few days." Bruce said now almost fully recovered. " Well B it's only a few days more. I can handle that, plus I need to protect you." she said hugging him lightly. "But the only reason I let that happen was because he was going to come after you if I didn't." He said back trying to convince her. "I just want you to be comfortable, instead of being cooped up in this boring hospital." he said hoping she would go to his house and relax.

(2 days later)

"It feels great not being in there anymore!" Bruce said as he walked around with Selina outside their house. "Yea now we can do more stuff like before." She said cheerfully, but with a hue of sadness. Bruce being as observant as he is noticed this right away. "Selina what's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly. "How does he do that!" she screamed in her mind. "How does he always know exactly what emotions I'm having... Actually it's sweet. It means he cares enough to notice that I'm feeling a little down." She thought as she looked at him. "Well I'm just a little scared I guess. I mean there is still one more person out there that could be waiting for us." she told him. "I know it's a little scary, but that doesn't mean we should be terrified to live anywhere." he told her. "Thanks B you always make me feel safe." she told him kissing him on the cheek.

" Thanks, you make me feel safe too. It's funny how before you were my girlfriend I had no happiness whatsoever, but now I can't stop feeling happy." Bruce described as they came next to the pool. "That really means a lot B, that reminds me I never got to give this to you." She said handing him the cat card. After reading it Bruce said "Thanks Selina


	2. Chapter 2 Butler Betrayal

**Like I said on chapter 1 I am okay with judgemental criticism and will feed off it to make the story better. Thanks from Appleskyrimderp!**

It's been a few days since Bruce got back from the hospital and everything so far was calm. "Hey B wanna swim with me?" Selina asked walking to her room to get her bathing suit. "Not right now, but I might later I really have to do this homework for school. It's almost like I was never attacked to the school." Bruce replied walking to his room. "Oh come on!" She thought angrily. "I invited him to swim with me in practically nothing but underwear, and he still would rather do homework. Sometimes it's like he doesn't like the way I look." Instead of going to the pool she sat on her bed and silently cried. "He probably doesn't even like me! Maybe he only asked me to be his girlfriend because he pitied me." She thought. Now having low self esteem she walked to the pool then started climbing to the roof. With Bruce's window being right in front of the pool he could easily watch her from the window and she wouldn't know.

His window was open so as she was climbing she heard him muttering to himself. "Uugh I hate this!" he said weakly. "Oh great he would rather do something he hates that spend time with me." she thought tears starting to appear on her face. "Alfred please I don't want to do this! I want to go swimming with Selina." Bruce told his butler. "Listen here Bruce if you don't do it you will get kicked out of that school." Alfred said annoyed. "Well then that's all the more time I can spend with my girlfriend Selina!" Bruce said raising his voice. "Fine! But don't blame me when you get kicked out." Alfred answered exasperated. "Alfred I have a basic education and I'm the owner of a company I don't think I need to worry about school. I just don't see why it's important anymore. I can do everything they're teaching and I don't want to spend all day being surrounded by the girls you want me to like." Bruce answered. "What Alfred wants Bruce to find someone else!" I really hate him sometimes. "They are all nothing more that rich snobs. The only reason they're interested in me is because I risked my life for Selina and I'm Bruce Wayne. If I wasn't a Wayne they wouldn't pay any attention to me!" Bruce practically shouted while walking out of the room.

Climbing up the rest of the way to the roof. Selina just sat there thinking. She sat there for about three minutes before Bruce climbed up to the roof as well. "Hey Selina I thought you were going swimming." "Well I just decided not to." She told him trying not to look like she had been crying minutes before. "Oh well you wanna do something together?" He asked "Don't you have homework to do?" She stated as if she never heard the conversation between Bruce and Alfred. "No Alfred was making me do it. I wanted to do something with you so… I kinda dropped out of school." He said looking down. "I thought school was important to you." She looked at him her eyes asking why. "Because you're more important to me than school. I really like spending time with you." He answered back. Selina's eyes lit up with excitement, and she stood up. "Well then let's do something, and if we're being honest I kinda heard the conversation while I was climbing up here." She said.

"Oh well.. what do you want to do then?" he asked. "Well let's go swimming. I only suggested it to see your reaction the first time. The last sentence she said silent enough that he wouldn't hear it. "Okay in that case.." Bruce took off his shirt shoes and socks then jumped into the pool below landing in the center. "No fair B I have to get my bathing suit!" Selina shouted climbing down. Running to her room she ran to her doorway to find Alfred snooping through her bags, most likely checking if she stole anything. "Umm… Alfred I didn't steal anything kay?" she said grabbing her bathing suit and walking to the bathroom. After changing she walked out to see that Alfred had gone and that left her to walk to the pool. When she walked out the back door she tried to strut like she saw Barbara do once when she saw a man that she liked. "What is she doing? Is she trying to make me notice her in a bikini." Bruce thought as he watched her blushing a little. "He's blushing that could either be a good or bad sign." she thought. "He-Hey Selina." "Hey B." she said swaying her hips as she walked. "Oh what is she trying to do to me!" He asked himself. "Wait a second let's see This morning she asked to swim when I said I had homework to do she looked a little sad. When she heard me and Alfred talking the first thing I said to him was that I hate doing homework. If by that point then I went to the roof after not finding her she whimpered before she heard me climbing u-. Oh no she thought I would rather do homework which I said I hate ugh she was crying because she thought I wanted to do something I hate more than spend time with her." he thought "Bruce, Bruce… B!" She shouted. "Aah oh huh sorry I guess I was just spacing out." "Oh." she said looking sad again. "Listen Selina I'm sorry for making you upset, but I've just been thinking about a lot lately. I really am happy that you're my girlfriend, but- "This is it." she thought "He's gonna break up with me!" she thought trying to keep herself from crying -I just really don't understand why you like me. I'm nothing special." He said looking at her. "B I like you because you're the only person that I feel like can understand me. You're the only one that actually tried to understand me. You gave me attention ever before you thought I knew anything. I like you because you treated me like I was a beautiful special person when I didn't think anyone could ever like me. I know I'm not beautiful, but you still treat me like I am." She told him. "Selina I'm going to tell you something, and please don't forget it. It's not what everyone thinks of you that makes you beautiful it's the fact that I think you're beautiful. To me you look perfect. Not to mention that you are the only person that is nice to me. Before you I had no friends and wasn't interested in anything. You comforted me and helped me. You didn't just run away you actually helped me figure things out about the murder of my parents. When you're with me I'm never sad. I'm always happy with you here. After a while I just realised that I did like you." Bruce answered.

"Awe thanks B I love you too." She said. "He really does love me!" She thought "This is really great. He's right I guess I am always happy with him."she thought now formulating a plan to get another kiss from him. "So B I noticed you staring at me- "Oh crap this is bad!" he thought as he blushed even more. and I just wanted to ask like what ya see?" She asked hoping to get the response. He just nodded dumbly and then realised what he just did. He turned as red as a Christmas ornament. Then when she started swimming to him he took a deep breath and sunk to the bottom of the pool. Just watching she sunk to him. Selina grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the surface. She gave him a hug and then kissed him. Surprised he sat there, but then started kissing back as they floated there. "Miss Kyle I would appreciate it if you not do that in so little clothing!" Alfred shouted leaving Bruce and Selina scrambling to run. Selina quickly got out and ran as Alfred started chasing her with a newspaper folded trying to catch up while Bruce scrambled out and ran to get something he got fishing wire, and tied one end to a tree then next to the pool he stood signalling Selina to run past the pool. As she did she jumped into the pool then swam to the other side getting out. "Just wait until I catch you Cat!" Alfred screamed running to the side avoiding the pool but then the sound of the wire whipping up was all Alfred heard when he then slammed into the pool having the wire diagonal against the pool made him hit the water near the side.

"Run!" Bruce shouted grabbing Selina's hand heading into the woods behind the manor. After they got at least three miles from Alfred they lay down panting while also noticing their attire. "Uh we probably should have got clothes before running here." She told him as he tried to look for something. "Well there is a small trail here that I used to walk with my father so if we stay by that we can sneak back inside my house and grab clothes." He told her after catching his breathe a bit. "But B why not just stay in the house after we get back?" She asked to tired to think. "Well Selina if you don't recall Alfred is angry at us. He'll stay angry for a few days." Bruce answered. "Alright well you can get the clothes yourself and then come back here." She told him sitting up against a tree. "Wait what if I can't find you when I come back?" He asked. "Fine!" we'll go back together at night." After sitting down Bruce waited as they recalled the look on Alfred's face when he felt the wire on his ankles.

Now night time Bruce climbed through a window telling Selina to wait in the garden. After giving her some clothes to put on then walking back to her room packing a small bag of clothes. He also started packing his clothes, and two jackets two pillows and two sleeping bags. Some food and a hatchet. "Master Bruce before you go camping I suggest you come here this instant." Alfred said sternly. Selina heard this while she was sitting in a lawn chair by the pool waited for something to happen. "Okay Alfred but if it's to keep me from going out with Selina forget it." "Just come this way master Bruce." Alfred said more calmly this time.

(Bruce's POV)

"Okay Alfred why is a two person dinner set up." "Well master Bruce I have set you up with a wonderful lady on a date." Alfred told him. "Wait WHAT! Alfred I'm already dating someone!"

(1 hour later)

(3RD Person POV)

"Are you kidding me she never stops talking!" Bruce thought angrily. The girl Alfred invited to waste the young Wayne's time was someone named Samantha. The Entire time she was sitting down she never stopped talking. "And then that is when I-" "Is she going to stop talking anytime soon." He asked in his mind. "Excuse me I need to go to my room for a brief moment. Please excuse me." I told her then sprinted to my room hoping to get back to Selina and leave for even longer now. "Hey B what took so long?" Selina asked annoyed at him. "Bruce who's thi-" "Who are you and why are you in B's house?" Selina asked. "Well my name is Samantha and that nice man named Alfred told me that Bruce had a crush on me and wanted to have dinner." She said scowling at Selina. Now trying to prove her point Samantha kissed Bruce on the cheek before he could react. "Augh!" Bruce screamed wiping his cheek now running from the girl trying to kiss him more. "Selina Heeeeelp!" Bruce shouted as he jumped his bed, then tripped on a book near the bed. "SHIII-" Bruce never got to finish as Samantha used all her strength to grab Bruce then try to kiss him. "Alright hussie get away from my Bruce!" Selina screamed slapping her in the back of the head. Samantha's grip loosened just a little bit allowing Bruce to break free and jump out the window as the crazy girl started chasing again. The splash of Bruce landing in the pool landed in his room. as he swam up and ran next to the door inside locking it and barring it. "Selina throw the bags down here then run!" Bruce shouted. "Umm. Bruce I kinda need help this chick has some kind of man strength. AAugh!" "SHE"S THROWING STUFF!" Selina shouted, while sprinting around the room. Bruce started quickly climbing up the wall and got back to his room soaking wet. "Oh Brucie I was wondering when you would choose me over this street nut." The lady said walking up to him with a seductive voice trying to get him to choose her. "Listen Sa-whatsyourname I'm already dating Selina. and you're just creepy, and deadly." He told her trying to push her away. "Nope you see Brucie that's not going to work on me I will be your girlfriend or no one will." She said pulling out a knife. "I will give you one more chance, and if you don't I will slowly kill you, and while you bleed out you will watch this one die a painful death of incineration." She said also pulling out a lighter. "Listen you're the third person in two months of pull a knife on me I'm prepared for a lot of different things now." He said pulling a knife out of his pocket and also throwing one to Selina. "Selina could you please put the bags on the ground outside we'll be leaving in a minute he said before locking the room door, and walking to the window. "Okay B, but if you even think of dying I won't forgive you." She said. "I won't. Every night since I got out of the hospital I have been training for something like this." He told her. "Ooh looks like your training finally pays off." She smirked then grabbed the two bags and climbed out the window. Selina disappeared through the window and he heard her walking on the ground.

"Alright what's your name I'm going to leave now and you should too. Got that?" He asked. "Bruce if you go outside I will make sure you die a horrible death." She threatened. "See ya." he said as he jumped into the pool again. "Alright Selina let's go back to the forest and camp out there for the night." He said walking towards the garden. Shrugging she said "Okay B." Like nothing ever happened. They walked for a few hours and it was well past midnight when they decided to camp. "Alright B how are we going to do anything, I mean it's freezing out here and you brought food and clothes." She said looking in her pack." I packed more stuff in mine." He said pulling out a hatchet sleeping bags and pillows. "Nice job B Now we can actually get this train moving. Although I don't think you can sleep while you're wet." she said. "I know, but I could make a fire and risk having that psychopath coming here." "Nah Alfred most likely heard her and called the cops, I mean we were all shouting so it's probably safe." She said while grabbing a sleeping bag. "Okay well I'll make a fire and try to dry off more." He said walking away grabbing some sticks. He came back a little while later with a small cut on his lip and all the sticks for a fire. "B what happened?" She asked seeing his lip. "A freaking squirrel threw an acorn at me." he said angrily. Selina just burst out laughing. "What you got beat up by a squirrel?" She asked still laughing. "No it just threw a nut at me and cut my lip." He said starting the fire with a lighter in the pack.

It was around three hours later that Bruce was dried off and put out the fire laying down in his sleeping bag. Shortly after Bruce went to sleep Selina woke up. "Br-rr-rr it's freezing out here." she said trying to get warmer. "Bruce, hey Bruce." She said trying to wake him up. "yea do you need something?" He asked sleepily. "Can I sleep with you in your sleeping bag, It's freezing over here." She asked. Bruce being as tired as he was didn't bother thinking. "Sure." He said moving over for her to climb in his sleeping bag. When she did she snuggled into his chest smiling as she fell asleep completely warm now.

She awoke to see that it was morning and Bruce was still next to her, except with his arm around her. "when did that happen?" She asked herself. "Oh well It feels so nice." She said snuggling further into him if possible. After about twenty more minutes of this he woke up feeling Selina still lying next to him her head buried in his chest. He slightly stirred. "Good morning B. How did you sleep?" She asked. "I slept better than I ever had how about you?" He asked. "I slept great too. She said kissing him. He kissed back and they just lay there for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready to eat some food. "Well I'll make another fire to cook some food on." And with that Bruce walked away gathering more sticks before coming back to the campsite and made another fire.

 **Okay so here is Chapter 2 so I'll try to update this story at least every other day. If you have any Suggestions I will gladly take them And-**

 **Alternate Personality: Listen Idiot No one wants to listen to this crap just start the next chapter instead.**

 **Appleskyrimderp: Whoa man just let me talk to the viewers. So back off.**

 **Alternate Personality: Dude what viewers I know you searched your fic several times to get more views. *Starts laughing***

 **Appleskyrimderp: You have no proof *Starts crying and pulls out a tube of cookie dough***

 **Alternate Personality:*Knocks out Appleskyrimderp* Okay guys so He has a few notes here let's see " He is open to any feedback good or bad. If you have any opinions about this story he will read them and try to go off those to make even better.**

 **Alternate Personality: Awe crap I gotta get him awake to write more gtg BYE anyone who reads this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Pain

**Hello whoever reads this, I had a lot of this chapter done, but … I accidentally deleted everything, so I had to write it all again. Sooo Yea.**

 **Dark Me: Idiot who deletes everything they work for!?**

 **Me: Just shut up I could permanently delete you too.**

 **Dark Me: Whoa calm down we're allll friends here.  
Me: Hardly. Anyways START, GO, ROLL, FORWARD, COMMENCE!**

 **PS I own nothing batman, gotham, catwoman, or anything for that matter. I take no credit for anything made by the actual company.**

* * *

"Alright B I got the bacon cooked so let's eat!" Selina said happily. "Yay thanks Selina I can't wait! I love bacon!" Bruce screamed looking at the small stone with bacon on it. "Alright B so I have one question." "Yeah?" "Why didn't we get a hotel in Gotham instead of camping?" "Uhh…" "That's what I thought." She said sarcastically. "Well it isn't like you thought of it before we camped out here." "Aah that's okay B I liked sharing a sleeping bag with you. It felt nice." She said as they ate, and packed up. "Well what do you want to do, go hide out in Gotham or go back to Wayne Manor?" Bruce asked wanting to know where it go. "Well I think we should go see what Alfred has to say about trying to get a demented girl to date you, so let's go back home." She said as she grabbed her bag and started walking. "Hey wait up!" Bruce said as he grabbed his bag and started running to her. "You know after we went to Wayne Enterprises and Bunderslaw caught me he told me that my dad had a lot of secrets and I think I know what he meant. A lot of times when my father was in his workroom I would hear a bunch of stones moving. I think we should look for something in there." He told her as he caught up. "You know B if you really think something is there, why have you not looked before?" She asked. "I did, but I couldn't find anything, but something just clicked making me think of something. People would always say that my father was a stoic, and so was a certain roman general. I think he hid something in a book." "B you are really starting to sound paranoid, but tearing apart books to look for something sounds fun. I'm in." She said while starting to sprint forward. "Whoa Selina slow down!" He said as she started getting out of sight. When he got to Wayne Manor he found Cat in the observatory with a knife about to stab a book. "Selina Wait!" Don't do that just give it to me." He shouted as he took the book and started flipping through the pages Then he got to the back. "Hey B that look the back cover comes off." She said grabbing the book and lifting it. "Wow some secret an MP3 player. Well let's see what he listened to." She said pushing the button. It was playing classical music when the fireplace started moving. "Umm B I think your father was a lot more secretive than you think." She said pointing to the fireplace. After the entire fireplace moved backwards they started walking towards it.

"Master Bruce and Miss Kyle step away from that passage this instant!" Shouted Alfred as he grabbed Bruce and Selina's arms. "Alfred let go of us now!" Shouted Bruce while yanking his arm away. "Now master Bruce I think you should just put the remote down or I will take miss Kyle here back to the streets of Gotham somewhere where she will never see the light again. Alfred said Menacingly. "Bruce Help!" She screamed as Alfred started walking away with her. "Alfred stop if you don't I will attack." Bruce said. Ahh you see master Bruce I can't do that, because the only way to keep you from there is to do this." Alfred said pulling out a knife. "I needed you to stay the way you did before you met her, so you can become a great man. Now just pu-" "No Alfred explain what you're doing now!" Bruce shouted looking at Alfred. "Master Bruce I need you to feel this pain, because I've had a vision about you in the future. Your entire person was created by constant death of the people you love, and I still need you to feel that sadness to become that man." So I suggest you watch closely." Alfred said lifting the knife holding it the Selina's neck. "Alfred did you say you needed me alive?" Bruce asked calmly. "Why yes master Bruce I'm glad you're so calm about this." "B what are you doing please help me I love you please!" She screeched while she was crying as hard she ever thought possible. "Bruce I thought you loved me back please don't let me die!" She screamed. "Of course I love you Selina that's why I suggest you see why you're not dead yet." He said just as calm. When she opened her eyes she saw Bruce standing directly in front of her and Alfred with his own pocket knife pressed against his throat. "Now Alfred you let her go or I will do it." Bruce threatened. "No master Bruce you wouldn't dare." Alfred said. "Really well then." Bruce said as he pressed it harder against his neck making it bleed a little. "Once again I said let her go, now." Bruce said while wincing at the pain a little. "Master Bruce if you will really be this way fine take her, but just know that if you make one mistake and let your guard down I will come for her and make sure you live so I guess I'll let myself out. Good day sir." He said while throwing Selina forwards to Bruce while then running out of the house. "Selina I'm so glad you're okay!" Bruce said while hugging her tightly. "I-I-I'm so-sorry I-I di-didn't trust you!" She screamed sobbing into his chest hugging him equally as tight. "It's okay I'm just glad you're okay." He said while calming her.

After a while Bruce let go of her and said "Come on we should probably eat something." He said slowly getting up and helping her up. "B! You're still bleeding!" She screamed looking at his neck. "I'm okay, come on let's just relax for a while then. Maybe later we'll eat. Okay?" He told her not waiting for an answer. "Well I guess I'll go to my room now." She said a little calmer. "Wait! What if Alfred comes back?" He asked blushing at his sudden outburst. "You're right B I'll just sleep here tonight." She said smirking making him blush even more. After that she said "Come on let's get something to eat. But first we should fix your cut." "Okay Cat let's go, but i'm really fine." He tried to tell her. "No B you're not you have a big cut on your neck and you're still bleeding, so where is a first aid kit here?" "Fine, it's in the kitchen underneath the sink." He said while walking with her. After stopping the bleeding and putting a bandage on his neck Selina and Bruce started to cook some food.

"Okay so what should we eat?" Bruce asked while looking in the refrigerator for ingredients. "How about we make some soup?" She suggested. "Okay let's see I have tomato, potato, carrot, and chicken noodle soup, which do you want?" How about potato soup." She said while grabbing some potatoes and the rest of the ingredients. When they finished soup they sat at the dining table and tried it. "Mmm this is really good!" Bruce exclaimed tasting it then started shoveling down the rest of his soup. " This is really good!" Selina said as she too began eating rapidly. After dinner they both walked to Bruce's room. "Alright goodnight B, I'm going to sleep." She said. After she laid down Bruce grabbed a chair and sat down next to his bed and waited. When he heard her relax and then breath lightly like she was asleep. Bruce felt his neck only to find that it wasn't cut at all, then he took hold of Selina's shoulder and she just lay there not moving. He looked worried at her and saw a cut on her neck. "Selina! Selina wake up! Please you have to I love you please Wake UP!" He screamed just before waking up to Selina shaking trying to wake him up. "Bruce! What's going on?" She asked looking at him. he was dripping in sweat. "I had a nightmare about tomorrow. In it we went back to Wayne Manor and found something behind the fireplace. When we did Alfred threatened to kill you if I didn't step away from it." "What did you do?" She asked him hoping he stepped away from it letting her live. "Well he was holding a knife to your throat, and he kept saying that the future for me was carved by the death of those I care about. So he was going to kill you to make that future happen. He let you go when I held my own knife to my throat. Saying that I would do it. He let you go after realising that I would do it, because to prove I would do it I started to cut my own throat." he told her. "Soooo why were you screaming my name telling me not to leave?" She asked. "After I did that and got my neck patched up you laid down I sat down because Alfred said he would come back when we let our guard down, so I sat down and waited. While I waited I felt my neck and it was completely fine, so then I tapped on your shoulder and you wouldn't move then I saw your neck and you had a large slit in your throat where mine was. No matter how hard I tried to wake you up you wouldn't move." He told her starting to cry. "It's okay B I'm here now, besides we're still camping in the forest outside your house. I won't leave you B I'm sorry you had such a terrible nightmare, and I love you too." She told him hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay it was just scary." He told her. After that they got ready and walked back to Wayne Manor without food, "Come on B it was just a dream. There's nothing to worry about." She told him walking to the manor. "Okay, but when we get there, there is a certain book we really need to check." He told her taking a knife out of his pocket. "Umm B you're not planning on killing me are you?" She laughed while they both continued walking. "No it's just in case something happens." He told her while cutting a small hole on his shirt putting the pocket knife in the hole he just made. "Okay B but I think you're being paranoid." She told him as they got close to the front door. "Aah master Bruce miss Kyle I'm glad you're alright." Alfred said as they entered the door. "No thanks to your set date with my B!" Selina said angrily. Then she followed Bruce up the stairs and into the observatory looking at all the books stacked up. "Okay B which book do you desperately need to read?" She asked watching run around looking for the book. "I don't need to read it, it's what's hidden inside the book that I need to find." he said. Looking inside the book's cover the book there was an MP3 player looking button. "It's really happening!" Bruce said looking worriedly. Grabbing Selina's hand he moved her to the other side of the room and then pressed the button while looking at the door. The music started playing and then the fireplace started moving back. "Okay so far this is what happened in my dream except,-" "B look above us." She said quietly while cowering. Looking up Bruce saw Samantha looking at them from an open vent on the ceiling. "Listen Brucie you need to step away from that girlie and come to me. If you don't I will kill her and take you somewhere where no one will ever find you." She said jumping down from the vent with a gun in her hand. "So you want me alive and Selina dead do you?" Bruce asked watching her very carefully. "Yes Brucie I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way." Samantha said while watching him and pointing the pistol at Selina. "B please don't let me die! I love you please!" She screamed crying while Bruce was watching Samantha. "Okay I still don't know your name. I'm not stupid, but I'm also reckless when the people I love are threatened." He said while stepping in front of Selina also pulling out a knife.

"Okay B I know that you love me, but I don't want you to die either!" Selina screamed while watching him. "It's okay Selina whoever she is said she wouldn't kill me, but killing you means the bullet has to hit me too." He said matter o-factly. "Okay I'm going to say this once and you will remember it. MY NAME IS SAMANTHA!" She screamed while holding the gun and walking towards them. She was still about about 15 ft away so Bruce handed Selina a rock in his pocket that he picked up from the camping trip. "Selina when I yell throw the rock at her and I'll get her gun." He whispered. "Okay got it." She said. When Samantha was about four feet in front of them Bruce screamed "Now!" and ducked while Selina threw the rock and hit Samantha in the face. Then Bruce charged forwards pushing Samantha and grabbing the gun in one swift motion.

"Brucie nooo why don't you love me!" Samantha screamed looking up at the gun pointing at her face. "Because I love Selina not you." He said still holding the gun pointed at her. "But whhyy?" She whined then glaring at Selina. "Because she is beautiful, fun to be around, kind hearted, while being playful and energetic. I really like her personality, and I think that your personality is creepy murderous, and terrifying." He told her. "But Brucie one thing you won't understand is that if you do kill me, what will little old Selina think of you then?" She asked. "Listen Samantha, if B really pulls that trigger, which he could seriously do I support him all the way, because you're crazy and tried to kill me twice, so I think I'd be more angry if he didn't pull it." She told Samantha hissing at her. "Ooh I'm sooo scared the little cat has claws." She said while still laying there looking at Selina. "Here Selina call detective Gordon. Have him come get her." He said while looking at Samantha. "Okay B." She said while using his contacts list to find Gordon's number.

" _Hello, Bruce?" Gordon asked._

" _No it's Cat, me and B were attacked by some stupid bitch that tried to kill us." She said looking at the girl on the floor._

" _What! Are you guys okay. I'll be right over bye!"_

And with that Selina and Bruce waited for detective Gordon to arrive and help. "Okay so what are you going to tell the police, cause from where I'm at it looks like you're trying to kill me Brucie." "Well if you checked to see the entrances you would notice that Alfred was recording the entire thing on a camera while you were holding the gun at us." He said looking over to Alfred. "Brucie I don't get it what does she have that I don't!" She asked in a high pitched voice. "Hmm let's see she's not crazy, she is fun to be around, she is nice and doesn't try to kill someone she's jealous of. Is that enough or do I have to continue?" He asked angrily. "No Brucie I'm good." She told him while looking at Selina. "You know Brucie-" Samantha started but was interrupted "No you know! Stop. Calling. Me. Brucie!" He shouted while holding the gun even tighter.

"GCPD Bruce you can put down the gun now." Gordon said pulling a pair of handcuffs out. "Hey detective can you just please get her my arm is really hurting I've been holding this gun for like two hours already." Bruce said as detective Gordon looked at the girl. "Did you really threaten these two Serana?" Gordon asked. "Who is Serana she keeps telling us her name is Samantha." Cat told him. "Yes she has been known for trying to date people with girlfriends, only to kill them later and come for the person they love when they are most vulnerable." He told them. "That's awful!" Screamed Selina. "B she would have killed us both. We just go lucky that she didn't shoot us when she had the chance." She said looking at Bruce and hugging him. "Well if you're wondering why I believe you when I came here to see you pointing a gun in her face it's because she tried to get me to date her. She even killed who I loved in front of me." he said while dragging her into his police car. "Oh yes I remember her. She was very feisty wasn't she, She even made me cut a nail." Serana said while laughing maniacally. "Listen you little demon you are going to rot in prison for the rest of your life!" Gordon shouted while throwing her in the car then driving away.

"B thanks again for protecting me." Selina told him giving him a kiss catching him off guard. "You're welcome Selina I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I love you with all my heart." He told her while giving her a kiss catching her off guard this time. "I love you with all my heart to Bruce." She said crying. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you B so much." She told him burying her head in his neck. After a while she stopped crying and looked at him "I really can't believe you risked your life for me three times now B it's like any trouble coming to me hits you instead." She said. " I'm sorry I should stay away from you." She said crying. "Selina no I would gladly do all those things again if it meant I could be your boyfriend. Before I met you I was extremely depressed. You gave me a reason to live." He told her not letting her squirm away. "If you leave me I will die." He told her. When she squirmed away she started running to the window. "I'm sorry B but you'll find someone else that loves you. E-Even if it means me running away forever." "P-P-please Se-se-selina please! I-I-I can't li-live wi-wi-without you!" he said brokenly crying hard. "I-I-I lo-love you can't yo-you see that. I-i do-don't car-care wh-what happens to me!" he said when she looked back. "Please B don't cry I can't do this if you're crying." She said looking at him crying equally as hard. "I-I just don't wa-wa-want you to b-b-be s-sad." "Then pl-please Selina stay here don't leave me please!" he screamed. looking at her. " B why don't you just want to move on. Huh? You can find someone who is a lot nicer and more pretty than me." "She asked looking at him for an honest answer. "B-because to me you are the most beautiful, nicest, happiest, fun, and caring person that I have ever met. No one likes me at school. I don't look at anyone and they don't look at me. That's how I liked it when my parents died, and when you told me you loved me back I felt like I was just brought back to life." He told her just standing there. Running to him she stuttered out "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-i do-don't th-think I ca-can live wi-wi-without you either." She said hugging him.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you B." She said after they calmed down. "Of course you do Selina I meant it when I told you that I love you with all my heart." He said kissing her. "I wouldn't have been able to leave for long B" she said softly into his chest. "I'm glad you decided not to go away, even if it was just for a little while." He said as they both sat down on the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Me: I finally wrote this a second time!**

 **Dark Me: Well if you didn't delete it the first time you wouldn't have taken so long!**

 **Me: Shut up! *Slaps Dark Me***

 **Dark Me: Ow what the crap is wrong with you just Back Off.**

 **Me: Do you wanna go? Uh-Oh he wants to go. Bye viewers I hope you enjoy**

 ***Fight starts***

 **(1 hour later)**

 **Me: Well I got him so see ya I'll be taking a break for a week on this and start a new story for a few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Date Gone Wrong

**Hello everyone I'm back and am shortening my break, and making updates at least twice a week so I don't rush the chapters and make awful ones.**

 **Dark Me: What do you mean they're all awful.**

 **Me: Stop being negative do you wanna go again?**

 **Dark Me: No! I really don't want just please incorporate my ideas too.**

 **Me: No! This is rated T I won't trust you!**

 **Dark Me: Fine I'll write my own fanfiction later sayonara.**

* * *

It had been around a week since Serana was taken to prison, and nothing odd happened since then. "Beeee. I'm bored can we please do something fun instead of exploring this basement. I mean it's just going to be a basement with nothing in it!" She complained while walking down the staircase behind Bruce. "Well Selina if you didn't notice this is a secret basement meaning something interesting has to be down here." Bruce said while holding his flashlight. "Okay B but if we get down there and nothing interesting is there I'm leaving." She said looking back towards the room they once were in.

After a little while of descending they finally found an opening. "Look Selina! It's a cave. Wait why is there a secret cave?" He asked and looked at Selina "I don't know B, but I'm bored down here. Wanna go swimming?" She asked Bruce "Oh come on I really hope B wants to go. If he does why though? Does he want to see me in a bathing suit, or swim with me? Actually I want him to see me in a bathing suit. What he might do would be interesting so I think I would like to find out what he would do." She thought quickly before Bruce answered . "Okay!" He said happily as he grabbed her arm and started walking back up the stairs. "Wow B is really excited. Hhmm what does this mean though?" She thought. After finally walking back up the stairs they both ran to their separate rooms and changed. "Hey B how do I look?" Selina asked hoping to trigger something, but something she didn't know. "Y-yea yo-you look gr-gr-great." He stuttered out not wanting to offend her.

"Thanks B it's really nice to hear you say that." She beamed. "Well let's go I can't wait!" He shouted running to the pool and jumping in. Selina joined him shortly afterwards and they swam around for hours. After they got out and Alfred served them dinner muttering something about Selina needing to wear more when swimming then walking off. They ate chicken and biscuits and gravy. While walking back to their rooms Bruce asked Selina "Hey Selina would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" hoping she would say yes. "Yes, Yes I'd Love too!" She shouted hugging him while and gasping at what she said. Turning bright red she turned and ran to her room trying to hide the fact that she just said that. "Why did I just say that?" She complained. "He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now." She thought sadly. "But he gave his heart to me I could really answer any way I want I guess, but it's still embarrassing." She said while laying down.

"Yes! She said Yes!" Bruce thought to himself. "This is the second date we've been on and I think this is going great!" he told Alfred. "Well master Bruce I don't know what you see in her, but if you're happy that's all that matters." Alfred told him looking around the room. "Master Bruce why is your room so cluttered? The last time I checked in here it was fine." Alfred asked looking around at all the books and papers in piles. "Well Alfred I moved all the files from my father's work room to my room so I can read more." He told the older man in the room. "Alright master Bruce goodnight and good luck on your date tomorrow." Alfred joked. And with that Alfred left the room with one intention on his mind.

"Alright Alfred don't get so nervous about what will happen." He told himself. Alfred grabbed an mp3 player with a thunderstorm and rain recorded onto it. He stood outside on Selina's balcony with a hose and the mp3 player intending to see what she will do. So he started the seven hour track of storms. with the hose hitting the windows like rain. "Noo! Not now why now!" She screamed as the storm got louder and louder. Alfred just plugged it into a speaker and angled a hose on Bruce's window to look like rain without him holding it. "I-I-I can d-do this." She told herself. Then thunder was heard loudly. "I can't do this!" She screamed bursting into tears running out of the room. She screamed all the way to Bruce's room throwing the door open and jumping right next to him waking him and clinging to him tightly. "It's all right Selina please don't cry it's all right." he said hugging her tightly while comforting her. She melted into the hug and sat there with him for a while. Alfred just stood outside on Bruce's balcony and watched them. "Hmm it seems master Bruce is even happy to stay up in the middle of the night to comfort miss Kyle all night if he has to, but will it be all night I can certainly make that happen and check on them around eight." Alfred said restarting the track.

"It's going to be okay Selina calm down the storm can't get you in here. If it does I will protect you from it." He said while rubbing her back as she continued to hug him. They continued this almost all night. Around four o'clock Selina fell asleep hugging him. He tried to lay her down and move to the other side of the bed but she still clung to him. So he sat there for four more hours not complaining while he still sat there hugging her until Alfred gently opened the door a crack. "Hey Alfred." Bruce said looking at him still holding Selina. "Why did you make it look like a storm outside all night?" Bruce asked. "How did you find that out master Bruce?" He asked looking surprised. "Well Alfred when she was hugging me I was facing the wall and balcony I saw you standing there and a hose spraying my window, so I just put two things together, and figured out that you wanted to see something. So did you see what you wanted?" He asked. "Yes master Bruce I saw that you sat up all night to comfort the person you care about. I think it's time I told you I approve of this relationship of your's." Alfred told him before leaving.

"Selina. Wake up." Bruce said while shaking her gently until she awoke. "Good morning B." she said while looking out seeing the window. She gasped seeing the window and looked at him I'm sorry you had to see me like that B, I just can't handle storms." She told him apologising. "Listen about the storm Selina, Alfred faked the entire storm to see how you would handle things and how I would deal with it when you charged into my room." He told her while getting up. "What! You mean that- And that I- and you stayed up all night making sure I was okay." She screeched at first then lowered her voice at the end thinking how sweet he was. "I really love you Bruce, with all my heart." She said before kissing him. "You know B haven't gone on that date yet." She softly cooed into his chest. "I know, so let's go on the date now." Bruce said taking her hand and telling Alfred to drop them off at a restaurant. "Order anything you want." Bruce told her. "Alright B, I'll have the spaghetti, soup, and a glass of milk please." She said. "And I'll have a steak, with tea please." He told the waiter. "Umm excuse me how old are you?" The waitress asked. "fourteen, why?" He asked back not understanding. "How about calling me sometime. Huh. You could do anything you want at my house." She told him in a seductive tone while giving him her phone number. "Um I'll think about that hmm yea no you can have this back." he said giving her the piece of paper again. "That hussie!" Selina said angrily. "Did she really just do that when I have my girlfriend right here?" He asked Selina. Being called his girlfriend made her blush quite a bit. A little while longer the same waitress came back and asked. "Are you sure you don't want to give me a call?" She asked now in a low V cut shirt. "NO ,please leave now." He said as Selina threw an appetizer at her. "Okay miss hussie please stop harassing my boyfriend." Selina said with a smile.

"You know kid she probably only likes you for your fortune." She grumbled as she walked away. "Ugh. Please tell me she will give up now." He said as Bruce's food came then the same waitress that was harassing them served Selina's food by dumping the spaghetti on her head and the soup in her lap. Bruce was up in a flash and the waitress was on the ground crying with a large red mark on her face and the steak in Bruce's hand. "Come on Selina let's go home he grumbled as they ran home. "Thanks for beef slapping that hussie for me, even though she dumped food all over me." She said hugging him and kissing him. "You're welcome Selina I just wish she didn't dump all that food on you, I was going to take you to a movie afterwards, but now we're home. I'm sorry our date didn't go very well." Bruce apologised. "That's fine B it's not your fault some hussie found you either rich or attractive, I'm just sorry to be caught in the crossfire." She grumbled while walking away to clean up.

" Why did this have to happen on our date?" He asked no one. "If that happens every time I go anywhere I don't ever want to leave this house." He finally decided while walking to his room. While Bruce was walking he noticed a small glint on a vase, like someone with a candle was trying to follow him. "Alfred, is that you?" He asked turning around. "I guess it was just my imagination." He said still watching out of the corner of his eye. "Great now I have another thing to worry about." He thought while listening hearing a very light tap on the floor like someone was walking. Bruce quickly made a turn into his room and jumped on his bed. Still listening as he lie there he quietly got up and moved behind a pile of folders and books. Walking into Bruce's room he saw Alfred with a small candle lit, holding a paper. "Great where is master Bruce gone off to now?" Alfred asked himself looking around. "I'm here Alfred." Bruce said while getting up. "Ah master Bruce I found this note on the front door, it's addressed to you." Alfred said while handing him the paper and leaving.

 _ **Bruce, I am tired of you hanging out with that girl. I'm the one that's always liked you and if you don't want her to get hurt you should leave her and date me. If you don't I will make sure she suffers. And if you don't know who I am just know that I am the only person that's right for you to date. I had fun ruining your date tonight**_

 _ **With Love**_

 _ **Veronica,**_

"What that stupid waitress is after both me and Selina now?!" Bruce questioned in a loud voice. "B you really are to great for your own good, and mine." Selina teased looking at him. "Sooo, now someone else is after us?" She asked looking at the note in Bruce's hand. "Yes, and it's starting to get annoying. I just want a normal life." He told her while sitting down on his huge bed. "Well B if you want my opinion the only time we were safe was when we were camping in the woods." She said remembering that she shared a sleeping bag with him. Now blushing she looked at him and said. "I really would like to go camping again B it was fun." "Do you want to go camping again this weekend?" He asked looking at the ceiling. "Sure B, nothing can keep me from coming along with you." She said while she started smiling. "Okay I can't wait." He said energetically while crumpling up the note and throwing into the trashcan.

 **Okay so that was chapter 4 I guess.**

 **Me: It could have been better, but I get my best ideas really late at night.**

 **Dark Me: So does that make you a vampire?**

 **Me: NO if it did, I wouldn't be here since I was forced to go into the sunlight a few days ago!**

 **Dark Me: Stop being so defensive you just need to feed, then you'll be okay. *Said in calming voice***

 **Me: I am not a vampire so stop shoving that in my face! *pulls out hand sanitiser. ***

 **Dark Me: oh what are you going to do with that clean my wrist?  
*Squirts hand sanitiser in Dark Me's eyes***

 **Dark Me: Ahhh it burns *hiss***

 **Me: Who's the vampire now idiot. Well anyways let's get you to a chemical sink See ya who ever read this far.**

 **P.S I've started a bunch of different fanfics to keep sorted ideas in a good place so I can keep ideas for different things fresh.**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Problem Arises

**Hey guys I'm back for the next chapter of the story, and now Dark Me is going to help me a little, as long as he behaves he can help.**

 **Dark Me: I will not be oppressed!**

 **Me: *Holds Taser***

 **Dark Me: I just want to help without being in chains.**

 **Me: Fine, but don't make anything I wouldn't approve of.**

 **Dark Me: Okay I won't, just trust me more with stuff and I won't react so rashly.**

 **Me: Okay I can do that.  
Both: Roll Film, Start, Go, Allonsy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman, Gotham, or anything by that.**

* * *

It was now Thursday, and Selina was extremely excited for the camping trip. "I can't wait!" She thought for the millionth time that day. "Only one more day and we can go camping again." She thought while smiling and walking down the hall. "I wonder where B is." She said looking around the top floor. While walking around she noticed the sound of someone walking behind her. Quickly turning around she saw no one was there. "B is that you?" She asked looking around for him. Listening harder she could hear it almost in the walls of the house. "B where are you?" She asked slightly annoyed. Now answering he said, "I'm in here." he said from the walls. "I found a bunch of secret tunnels in the house." He told her while pushing open a small section of the wall into the room. "Umm, B why?" She asked a little creeped out. "He could have been using those to get through the house quietly, anywhere." She thought. "Well I found them when I was exploring the cave underneath the house." He answered dusting off his sweater.

"So where all do these tunnels go?" She asked nervously. "hmm, well so far all I found was one to the kitchen, and dining room." He said while opening the tunnel again. "Wanna explore with me, I've been looking through this all day?" He asked enthusiastically. "Sure B, but if any lead to my room, I'm blocking it off." She said sarcastically. "Okay." He agreed while going back into the tunnels with her following. "I guess this could be fun, although what if they do lead to the bedrooms?" He thought to himself. Then realizing what she meant he started blushing profusely. "Umm, B why are you blushing so much?" She asked her ability to see in the dark proving useful for her again. "I-I just r-r-realized what y-you meant about t-that." He stuttered out. "Hahahahaha!" She started laughing uncontrollably falling backwards hitting a panel opening another entrance to a room. "Selina! Are you okay?" Bruce asked worriedly. "Yea I'm fine B." She told him looking at the room. "Isn't this Alfred's room?" Selina asked while still looking at things. "Um yea, I guess it is." He said with an interesting smirk. "You thinking what I'm thinking B?" She asked wanted to move stuff around. "Yea!" He shouted. "Shhhh! Do you want him to hear us?" she asked while holding her hand to his mouth. Bruce just shook his head no, and they started moving pictures, stuff in drawers, and much more. After a while it was 4:00 pm and time for dinner. "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle dinner is almost done!" Shouted Alfred from the kitchen. "Wanna take the secret entrance to the dining room?" Bruce asked her. "Yea! Let's go." And they started running through the tunnels to get to the dining room. It didn't take long for them to get lost. "Okay where to next?" She asked looking around the tunnels. "Hmm it should be this way." He answered and started running. In about five minutes they got to the dining room, as Alfred was setting the food up.

They quietly got up and walked to Alfred and sat down. "Here you are." Alfred said while the doorbell rung. "I'll get that." And Alfred quickly left towards the door. While they were eating Selina couldn't help but fantasize about the trip they would be taking tomorrow for the entire weekend. "I wonder what it's going to be like. I know I'll love it, but what will B think?" She thought while eating her food. "Master Bruce someone is here to see you." Alfred said while a girl walked into the dining room. "Hey Bruce remember me?" She said playfully. "I was thinking maybe I could eat dinner with you." She said seductively while looking at him. "Who are you?" Bruce asked. "What! You don't remember me?" She said with a fake tear dripping down her face. "No I don't, and why are you here?" He asked. "I'm Veronica remember when that bitch was on a date with you." She said. "Get out now!" Bruce said firmly while standing up and walking to the front door. Opening if he told her to leave. "But Bruce don't you want someone to eat dinner with?" She asked trying to sound cute. "I'm already eating dinner with my girlfriend, so you can go." Bruce replied gesturing to the door.

"Why does she have to show up again!" Selina thought while quietly getting up and watching them. "How could she not see me at the table though?" She wondered as she got within hearing distance. "But Bruuuce you don't need her, I'll do anything you want me to." She said while trying to hug him. "Okay." He said. "Yay, I'm glad you see who is really meant for you." She said while trying to kiss him. "No, no this can't be happening, why?" Selina thought with tears running down her face watching him betray her without another thought. "You said you would do anything, so leave and never come back." He said while pushing her out the door and closing it. "BRUCE! You will be sorry for this!" Veronica shouted while beating on the door. "Selina would you like to go camping earlier, since she's obviously not leaving any time soon?" He asked her. "Sure I would love that." Selina answered while running upstairs to pack some supplies. "Well now that that's over I guess I'll go pack. Alfred please make sure she doesn't know that we're going out the backdoor." Bruce told his butler while walking away. "Right master Bruce, have a good camping trip." Alfred told him, and with that Bruce and Selina packed and started heading into the forest for a nice camping trip.

 **It might be a little short, but the next chapter will be even longer to make up for that.**

 **Dark Me: We did good right?**

 **Me: Of course when we work together great things happen.**

 **Dark Me: *pulls out garlic***

 **Me: No! i'm allergic to garlic!**

 **Dark Me: So you are a vampire!  
Me: No *pulls out spray bottle* *Sprays***

 **Dark Me: was that water?**

 **Me: You wish it was water!**

 **Both: Seeya it's time to get back to work!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Nice Campout

**Okay here is the new chapter, and people have requested to have a little less action, and more time to reflect Bruce and Selina's relationship so I'll start making chapters without someone trying to do anything to affect them. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Dark Me: You know I like the action, but whoever said that is right.**

 **Me: Yea I can agree with that, so person that requested, please enjoy thanks for the info on making the story better.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Both: START!**

* * *

They had been walking for a while when they came to a small opening in the forest, with a few large rocks in the center. "Do you think we could camp here Selina?" Bruce asked looking at the rocks and exceptionally flat ground. "Sure B it looks like a pretty nice area to sleep." Selina replied as she walked over to the rocks. "Hmm I kinda like this place." She commented as they placed their sleeping bags on the ground. "B it's getting late, we should probably rest now." She told him as they looked at he looked at the rocks. "Alright, goodnight Selina." He replied as he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

 **(Selina's thoughts)**

"I wonder what B will want to do tomorrow." "Maybe we can explore or something!" "I should probably try to go to sleep, I want to see what we can do tomorrow." "Ughh! I'm not tired yet." "Just go to sleep!

Eventually Selina drifted off to sleep, and lay there peacefully until morning. Looking around she could see that Bruce wasn't in his sleeping bag. So she looked around and found him sitting on top of the rocks looking at something. "Hey B what are you looking at?" She asked trying to see it from the ground. "There is a deer over there." he said not looking away from it. "Woah I wanna see." She whispered while climbing on the rock. Looking at the deer she could tell that it knew they were there, and was staring back while walking around. They watched the deer for a while, but when then when they got up the deer bolted. "That was cool." Bruce said while grabbing something in his bag. "Yea that was cool." She murmured while still looking over where the deer was once standing. "Hey B, what are we going to do today?" Selina asked while looking around for anything interesting in the area. "Well I had one idea. There is a lake not to far from here if you want to go swimming." He said while grabbing his his bag and looking at her for an answer. "Sure B, let's go!" She shouted enthusiastically while jumping up and down. As they started on their way to the lake Selina started looking around at all the scenery. The trees that were around them made it look like a scene from a movie. Then they came to the lake, it was a nice blue color and seemed warm.

"This looks awesome B." Selina whispered looking at it.

"I thought it would be nice for a swim." Bruce agreed looking at the lake.

After that they both jumped in clothes and all to swim around in the water. They swam for hours splashing each other with water and swimming under water. After they were done they went back to the little campsite they had and changed clothes. Selina was nervous about changing clothes while Bruce was there so she made him go back to the lake and swim around until she was done. Walking back to the lake Selina told Bruce he could change now. After Bruce changed they made some soup and ate that in silence. "Now what should we do B?" Selina asked after finishing her bowl.

"Well, I think it would be cool to look around at the nature." Bruce suggested while looking at the trees.

"Yea that sounds cool." Selina agreed.

Now standing up Bruce and Selina started walking to the trees looking at all the stuff there was. While they were walking they saw squirrels, deer and lots of birds. Bruce was having quite a bit of fun and so was Selina. They both spent the rest of the day running around chasing animals and looking at stuff they thought was interesting. After it was dark they both walked back to the campsite and lay down on their beds. Selina drifted off to sleep almost instantly and Bruce just lay there for a while. He started thinking of all the things that happened since Selina started living in the manor. He had a lot more fun and wasn't sad all the time. He loved her a lot. With that thought in mind Bruce drifted into his own dream world where everything was perfect.

 **(Bruce's Dream)**

Bruce was walking around the manor when his parents greeted him with a smile on their faces. "Hello Bruce, how was your day?" Martha Wayne asked him.

"It was great, me and Selina went for a walk in the woods." Bruce said happily as he walked up the stairs.

"That sounds great." His father and mother said simultaneously.

"Have a good night's sleep, because we're going to be going on a vacation tomorrow." His mom told him.

"Okay." he said smiling as he went to his room and lay down.

The next thing he knew he was on a train headed for California with his parents and Selina. As they were waiting he saw a bunch of weird things out the window of said train. There were volcanoes and mountains. Then farms and large cities mashed together. "What is this place?" Bruce asked looking at the farming and business city.

"It's New York." His parents told him.

"But we were already past New York when we got on the train." Bruce told told them.

"Well if you don't know then ask." Bruce's father told him.

"That makes no sense!" Bruce snapped, looking back at the window

"We're here." Mr. Wayne said as they teleported into a large beach house.

When that happened Bruce laid down on the bed and went to sleep trying to make sense of what was happening.

 **(Real World)**

Bruce woke up to a raccoon staring at him. Sitting up, the raccoon got scared and scurried away. "Hmm." Bruce mumbled while watching it. Looking at Selina he saw she was asleep and lay back down to think about his dream. It was the most random thing he ever dreamed about and it was confusing him. If they were going to California from Gotham how would they have passed NYC? Then right next to New York was California? It started to give Bruce a headache. Eventually he fell back asleep this time having a more sensible dream.

 **Me: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if it's very good but I tried.**

 **Dark Me: It's okay I think.**

 **Me: Are you mocking me?**

 **Dark Me: No I really think it's okay.**

 **Me: You're mocking me!**

 **Dark Me: No I'm not *Slaps***

 **Me: Ooow! *Punch***

 **Dark Me: Oof!**

 ***Fight startes***

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed see ya!**

 **Me: *Punched in the face***


End file.
